WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki Diskussion:Kategorie-Anmeldung
Auf dieser Seite kannst du, falls du weitere benötigst, neue Kategorien anmelden. Wie das Ganze funktioniert, kannst du hier nachlesen. Bitte denke auch daran, beim Anmelden die Vorlage:Anmeldung-Vorlage zu benutzen. Fragen zu diesem Projekt kannst du hier ebenfalls stellen. Kategorie-Anmeldungen Silberhimmel - Brauche Kategorie! In den Abschnitt "Beschreibung" kommt der Text rein, den du später zur Beschreibung der Kategorie verwendest. Bei der Kategorie:Krieger steht beispielsweise: "Hier sind alle Krieger aufgelistet." und es wäre gut, wenn du so eine ähnliche Formulierung auch für die Beschreibung wählen könntest. Bitte ändere bei der Anmelde-Vorlage daher noch einmal die Beschreibung der Kategorie, sodass sie z.B. auch auf deinen Benutzernamen (Silberhimmel) verlinkt. ^^ 13:39, 2. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Bitte vergiss nicht, sie beim Erstellen der Kategorie "Nach Machern" hinzuzufügen. Um zu kennzeichnen, dass die Kategorie Privat ist, kannst du zudem folgende Vorlage in die Beschreibung hinzufügen: 13:39, 2. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Wildblüte - Brauche Kategorie! }} Bitte vergiss nicht, sie beim Erstellen der Kategorie "Nach Machern" hinzuzufügen. Um zu kennzeichnen, dass die Kategorie Privat ist, kannst du zudem folgende Vorlage in die Beschreibung hinzufügen: :) PS. und bitte verbessere auch deine Signatur, die verursacht nämlich auch Codesalat D:) 13:39, 2. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Ok, mach ich [[Benutzer Diskussion:Funkentänzer|Wenn Kampf verlierst ist dein BESSER Wildblüte - Brauche Kategorie! }} Bitte vergiss nicht, beim Erstellen deine "By"-Kategorie hinzuzufügen und die Kategorie "Clan" in "Clans" umzuändern. Um zu kennzeichnen, dass die Kategorie Privat ist, kannst du zudem folgende Vorlage in die Beschreibung hinzufügen: Hier sind zudem Vorschläge, welche Kategorien du noch zu dieser hier hinzufügen kannst (aber nicht musst): *Kategorie:Clanähnliche Gruppen 15:18, 2. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Winterblüte (adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!) - Brauche Kategorie! Hattest du jetzt eigentlich noch vor, deinen Benutzernamen zu ändern? Falls ja, würde ich dir empfehlen, das zuerst vorzunehmen, damit du am Ende die ganzen Seiten nicht umverteilen musst. Denn streng genommen müsste deine By-Kategorie wirklich deinen gesamten Benutzernamen beinhaltet - und wir wissen ja alle wie lang der ist xD Falls nicht, möchte ich dich nur bitten, in der Beschreibung deinen Benutzernamen zu verlinken. ^^ 15:18, 2. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Mohnfrost - Brauche Kategorie! 06:33, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) }} Um zu kennzeichnen, dass die Kategorie Privat ist, kannst du folgende Vorlage in die Beschreibung hinzufügen: 13:25, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Kojotenpfote - Brauche Kategorie! 09:59, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) }} Meinst du mit dem Namen der Kategorie, dass du sie entweder "By Rena (Rise of Moonstream)" oder "Rise of the MoonstreamClan" nennst, oder ist damit wirklich der ganze Name der Kategorie gemeint? Falls ersteres der Fall ist, könntest du dich dann für einen der beiden Titel entscheiden und der anderen aus der Vorlage entfernen, damit ich weiß, welche von beiden du verwenden willst? :) 13:30, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich den Ursprünglichen behalten soll oder nicht. Da er ja mit meiner Alten Hauptkategorie zusammen hing. Deswegen. Ich wollte wissen welcher besser passt^^' 13:36, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Achso, alles klar :D Ich hab gesehen, dass du die andere Kategorie (die mit dem By drin) zwar schon erstellt hattest, dich jetzt ja aber für den anderen Namen erschienen hast. Kannst du die alte Schreibweise dann später zu den Löschanträgen hinzufügen, sofern du sich nicht noch für irgendetwas anderes brauchst? Ach ja und wenn du willst, kannst du zu dieser Kategorie noch die Kategorie "Charaktere" hinzufügen :) Ansonsten nur noch das übliche: Bitte vergiss nicht, sie beim Erstellen deiner "By"-Kategorie hinzuzufügen. Um zu kennzeichnen, dass die Kategorie Privat ist, kannst du zudem folgende Vorlage in die Beschreibung hinzufügen: . 13:58, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Le Leo - Brauche Kategorie! 12:21, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) }} Hmmm, eine Kategorie namens "WellenClan" existiert leider schon und wurde von einem anderen User bereits verwendet, darum hat dieser User eigentlich das Vorrecht, diese Kategorie zu verwenden. Nun ist es allerdings aber so, das dieser User bereits seit sechs Jahren nichts mehr und auch da nur sehr wenig bearbeitet hat und seine Kategorie(n) (außer der By-Kategorie) sowieso gelöscht werden, wenn er sie nicht anmeldet. Ich werde den User daher anschreiben und ihm drei Tage Zeit zum Antworten geben. Sollte er sich in der Zeit nicht melden, dann würde ich sagen, du darfst die Kategorie haben, da sie wegen der Inaktivität des Users sowieso gelöscht werden würde. Ich melde mich dann in drei Tagen entweder mit einem ok oder einem weiteren Hinweis wieder hier ^^ Edit: Ach ja im Nachhinein ist mir noch eingefallen, dass ich dir den Vorschlag machen wollte, deine "Spuren im Schnee Charaktere"-Kategorie der Kategorie "Charaktere" hinzuzufügen wenn du das möchtest xD 13:36, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) :Wenn das so ist, warte ich natürlich geduldig ^^ sollte der User wieder kommen, würde ich den Antrag auf "WellenClan (By Leo)" (sofern das so okay ist ^^) ändern :) 16:54, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) P.S. Das mit den Charakteren war ne gute Idee, hab ich direkt gemacht ^^ Curly Sun - Brauche Kategorie! 20:56, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) }} Wenn du willst, kannst du dieser Kategorie außerdem noch die Kategorie "Charaktere", "Gruppen" und, wenn du irgendwelche Territorien in dieser Kategorie haben solltest, noch "Orte", "Territorien" und/oder "Lager" (je nachdem, was dabei ist) anhängen. Ansonsten nur das Übliche: Um zu kennzeichnen, dass die Kategorie Privat ist, kannst du folgende Vorlage in die Beschreibung hinzufügen: 01:59, 4. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Curly Sun - Brauche Kategorie 20:56, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) }} Fragen Heyyy Wie kann ich meine Kategorien überprüfen lassen? Soll ich sie dann auch anmelden, wie neu zu erstellende Kategorien? [[User:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|''Wi''n't''''e'r'b''''l'ü't''e ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag!|Träume ''nic'ht 'de'in 'Le'ben 'son'dern 'le'be 'dei'nen ''Traum!]] 12:10, 2. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Ja, bereits existierende Kategorien von dir musst du genau so anmelden, als wäre sie eine neue Kategorie. Ach so und kurz am Rande: bitte verbessere deine Signatur, denn sie verursacht einen sehr ungeordneten und unschön auszusehenden Codesalat :/ Wenn du nicht weißt, wie du das ändern sollst/kannst, schlage ich vor, dass du erstmal wieder die Standardsignatur verwendest, die nicht so einen Codesalat verursacht - zumindest bist du jemanden gefunden hast, der sich damit auskennt und das Problem beheben kann (denn ich kenne mich damit leider nicht besonders gut aus) 13:26, 2. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Okay ich hoffe jetzt ist sie besser��Aber ich habe ein kleines Problem. Ich schreibe dich nochmal auf deiner Diskussionsseite nochmal an LG 12:05, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Kann ich später mit dem Umzug meiner Seiten in die Kategorie Rise of the MoonstreamClan weiter machen. Meine Verbindung ist gerade schlecht. 15:05, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Sicher ^^ Damit ich nicht durcheinander komme werde ich aber, wenns dir nix ausmacht, die alte Kategorie in die Löschanträge verschieben (und dann aber allerdings erst löschen wenn auch alle Seiten da raus sind) 17:51, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Klar kein Problem. ICh muss halt noch unheimlich viele Bilder verschieben die beanspruchen die Meiste Zeit 19:07, 3. Mär. 2018 (UTC)